


THE RETURN OF THE OMAKES

by evilgenus, The Raven Sennin (orphan_account)



Series: Naruto: Henshin [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Omake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgenus/pseuds/evilgenus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Raven%20Sennin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOOOOOOmakes, those wacky OOC OOOOOOmakes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. IN THE TOP SECRET LAIR OF THE RAVEN-SENNIN:

“I am so tired from that last chapter,” the red head Legendary Sage of Ravens says. “In fact... GENUS!”

Masked Evil Minion Genus-Genin appears!

“I don’t care if you need it for tax purposes, boss--”

“I don’t care about your gender,” the sage sighs.

“... Not even a little?” came the disappointed reply.

“WREN!”

The Kawaii Sweet Minion Waywren-Genin appears!

“Hai, Raven-sama!”

“I am tired, oh loyal betas. And I think that leaves us only one option...”

Waywren clasps her hands before her and gains starry eyes. “You mean--”

“That’s right, my moppet of a minion! GENUS! FIRE UP THE OMAKE 40k!”

“SQUEE!” squees Waywren, and proceeds to break out into mad giggling as the OMAKE 40k descends from the ceiling.

“Can... I regain my hearing first, boss?” Genus murmurs.

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

"GAI-SENSI!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI! MOMO-SEMPAI!"

"MAITO-SAN! LEE-KUN! Let us go forth, and show the Ninja World that our flames of youth make us the COOLEST OF THEM ALL!"

As two green clad ninjas and one red Imagin raced off for wacky hijinks, two turned toward the other member of their group.

Koyoda Tsuyuka smiled broadly. "Well? Worth the trip?"

"He dragged the DenLiner to this world..." Kohana started, then shook her head. "Natsumi-nee-san."

Kamen Rider Kivala closed on Kamen Rider Decade, thumb twitching.

"Nat-- Natsumikan--" Tsuyuka began.

"Laughing... Pressure... Point!"

As the worst photographer in ten worlds started laughing uncontrolably, two Copy-Wheel Eye users nearby sighed.

"No dice?" Kakashi asked.

"Must be a kekkei genkai," Sasuke mused.


	3. THE HOKAGE'S AMENDMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Raven and Genus

“There is one further matter for today,” Hiruzen said, tapping his pipe against his teeth. “It concerns Jiraiya.”

“Oh, come now,” Homura said, smirking. “I see no reason to impede his access to his god daughter.”

“Indeed,” Danzou said. “Given their shared inclinations--”

“Ah, but there’s the rub,” the Hokage sighed. “According to Hatake, Jiraiya seems to be almost... pathologically blind to the fact that Naruto is already dreadfully ecchi. He is also rather protective of what he perceives as his god daughter’s honour... to almost homicidal ends.”

“Oh,” Koharu said. “Even five seconds back here will debase him of that notion...”

“With possibly disastrous results,” Hiruzen noted. “Thus, I must propose the Hokage’s law be modified to cover any echii actions by Naruto.”

There was a long pause.

“This is about how you taught her to read, isn’t it?” Danzou murmured.

“I... haven’t the slightest idea what you mean.”

“Or the fact her first words were Icha Icha...” Homura noted.

“It’s for the best!”


	4. Chapter 4

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"ROCK LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"ROCK LEE! YUFFY-SAMA!"

The captain of the Straw-Hats looked at the two in awe, and broke out in a grin.

"WOW! The ninjas here are AWESOME!" the Rubber Man declared. "SANJI! Two extra for dinner tonight!"

&&&

"And so," Iraka said to his new crop of genin, "thanks to the Green Beasts of Konoha, there was peace between pirate and nin in our time. Well, except for those jerks that make up the bulk of Kiri, but we all dislike those guys."

"Wow," the children said, enthralled. Why weren't all Iraka-sensei's lectures this awesome?


	5. A WENCH IN HIS PLANS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But lynch the Raven for the pun title.

'So Kabuto, you are telling me that Naruto is actually a girl. Further, this young lady has been told of her heritage and has taken up her title in all but the most official sense. Adding to that, she is engaged to the last member of a Mist bloodline clan that Madara thought he wiped out. And finally, she and Sasuke-kun are getting to be the best of friends. As a result, he no longer desires to abandon Konoha or seek out vengeance. Issss that an accurate summation?’

'Yes, Orochimaru-sama,' Kabuto watched the snake-sennin out of the corner of his eyes.

'I ssssssee,' he hissed before turning to walk out of the room.

Kabuto quirked his head in confusion, until a scream of rage echoed through the underground lair.

'DAMN YOU MINATO, AND TRIPLE DAMN YOU KUSHHHHHHINA!!!! WHY! WHY DO YOU KEEP RUINING MY PLANSSSSS!'

Kabuto, always the survivor, decided now was a good time to leave. As he moved through the trees, he couldn't help wondering if he should maybe not mention this to Madara. After all, he was even crazier than Orochimaru.


	6. NARUTO UZUMAKI, ACE NINJA ATTORNEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Raven Sennin

"Oh, sorry. I knew I could probably help, and meant to be here from the start, but I bumped into a young man with a tail accompanying a priest heading west, and they needed help with a warrior king who was afraid of women, but you two are too young to trigger--"

"Objection!" Narukun said, leaping to stand on the log in a suddenly very dapper suit. “That comment referenced Dragonball Z and Saiyaki as one work!”

“Counter point: I’m just that cool and hip,” Kakashi said.

The Judge stroked his white beard. “After conferring with my Canadian brother, I must agree that Kakashi is indeed cool and hip...”

Kakashi’s eye narrowed in mirth.

“... and someone so cool and hip should NOT confuse two different versions of Journey to the West like that! 30,000 ryo fine!”

“No...” Kakashi said, falling to his knees. “My... Icha Icha money. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Naruto grinned.

“Tissue, Haku-san?” Sakura offered.

“Not yet,” Haku said, as his nose dripped. “I want her to notice what that suit does for me for later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That cleaned out some of my stranger ideas.
> 
> Back to the good stuff.


End file.
